


Lost Chances

by SydniDawn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, DM Angst Day, F/F, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydniDawn/pseuds/SydniDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative to the end of 2x16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Chances

Genocide. That was the one word that ran through Clarke's mind as she trudged through Mount Weather. The violent murder of a group of people who had held her own prisoner. People who had no problem killing her friends; didn't even think twice as they drilled into the Arkers for every bit of marrow in their bodies. It came down to Arkers vs Mountain Men, and while Cage Wallace was ready to kill every last one of them, Clarke killed all of his people. She had made the choice to commit genocide.

The walk through Level 5 had been an expected shock to the system. The sight, the smell, and taste of death dug into every part of them, its claws digging in with every step Clarke, Bellamy and Monty took towards their imprisoned friends. Jasper and Maya had hit them hardest. The hatred and betrayal that coloured their friend's face did nothing to squash the guilt.

By the time the trio pushed the door open, they were forced to stop; a wave of relief and anguish left them breathless. It had been one thing to be isolated, with only monitors to convey the events taking place around them. It was a whole other thing to see it first-hand, and what greeted them brought tears to their eyes. Instead of the joy caused by long-awaited reunions, there is a horrible heaviness, one that rivalled the rest of the floor. 

Octavia was already there, moving around the room, freeing their friends, and making a point of keeping her back to the tables in the centre. Even after all she'd seen, all she had gone through during her training with Indra, the warrior girl could not drag her eyes towards the carnage.

Miller cut the last of his father's bonds, his legs almost buckling as he catches his father's weight in a hug. David's reunion with his son felt tainted by the loss of a close friend.

Raven was physically weak, barely able to sit herself up, and yet she still tried her best to fight Wick as he lifted her into his arms. The minute Octavia had busted through the door, Raven was moving. And the moment Wick was free, he was there trying to stop her. Monty recocered first, rushing over to help, only to be shoved away by the mechanic.

"No! I have to help her. She..." Raven's voice broke off.

They were the first words spoken since Octavia had freed them, and the whole room went still.

Clarke's eyes swept the room for her mother. The blonde found Kane first, the older man looking absolutely defeated as he slumped on the ground, his hands raised to clutch a smaller one in a relentless grip. It was only then that the blonde's eyes track up from there, finally coming to rest on the inert form of her mother laying dead on the table.

"No..."

Clarke's one word had Raven scratching hard at Wick's arms, leaning towards the far operating table, "Let me see her!"

Between the bomb, and being chained for hours, Wick barely had enough energy to keep his friend in his arms, "Raven, you can't walk-"

The mechanic's tears clouded her vision, "I have to see Abby! Let me-"

She choked on the rest of her words. That was all it took for Clarke to surge forward, shaky hands reaching out to pull Abby up into her arms.

"Mom!" Clarke took her mom by the shoulders, and shook her, "Please..."

It took both Wick and Monty to move the struggling mechanic. The moment had had her near enough, Raven shifted out of the older boy's arms, her own arms becoming her sole source of support as she reached the Griffins.

"Abby, please." Raven's plea followed her hands, outlining muscles and curves she had spent many nights discovering. 

She willed Abby to respond to her touch the way it always did; highly sensitive nerve endings causing skin to jump under her touch, before relaxing into the familiarity. But no response came. No twitch, nor gasp, just nothing.

Clarke sobbed harder, burying her face in Abby's hair, "Mommy, you can't-"

Raven finished the sentence, "Leave me. You can't leave US. Abby..."

"... Mom, I tried." The blonde barely registered the weight of a hand on her back, "I tried to be the good guy..."

Clarke cried harder. It wasn't supposed to be like this, none of it. She had killed the Mountain Men to save her mom. The word was back, 'Genocide' stabbing into her heart, and leaving her empty.

Raven's next words were enough to suck the air right out of the room.

"Abby, you can't leave me here alone." The brunette frowned at the dead brown eyes that met hers, "I love you so much, and I-"

Wick pulled her back to him, holding tight as the mechanic fought him again.

"No, I HAVE to tell her!"

He shook his head, "Raven, she's gone."

She punched him hard in the chest, before letting him hold her as she broke down in his arms. Raven and Abby worked so hard to fight there attraction, stealing moments between catastrophes, and swearing it would be the last time. But the acid fog had changed everything.

Abby had been scared, and angry, and let Raven relax under her strong fingers and gentle kisses. As the fog was lifting, both women had been riding their very brief orgasm high, when Abby admitted her feelings for Raven had gone deeper than attraction.

Raven had been too stupidly scared to reply. Instead, she teased the older woman, and kissed her until the guards announced it was safe to leave the tents.

And now it was too late.

Kane had finally managed to stand himself up, his professional, replacement Chancellor mask sliding firmly into place. Any had meant so much to him, but now was not the time to mourn. He looked over to Clarke and Abby, then Raven and Wick, before he moved to stand next to Bellamy.

"You did good." His voice was quiet amidst the sobs, but enough for the older boy to hear.

Bellamy gave him a stiff nod, locking his eyes with his sister's as Octavia fought to hold back her tears. 

Kane put a comforting hand on Bellamy's shoulder, "Now let's get these people ready to go home."

"Yes, sir."

No one moved, not for a long time.


End file.
